The Cover Story
by LayzDayz
Summary: Mithian has an interesting proposal for Arthur. One that could result in happiness for all of them. One-shot if Mithian and Arthur had courted while Uther was alive. Arthur/Gwen Merlin/Mithian


**AN: For those who have read and enjoyed my past writings, I do not intend on returning to regular fan fiction writing, I just had an idea that I needed to get off my brain. I hope you enjoy!**

"I have a proposition for you, since you seem so hesitant to offer me one..."

"Mithian..." Arthur began but a pointed look from her made him silent.

"It has not gone unnoticed that we have been courting for some time, and yet no proposal has been offered. In a time where marriages are more about politics than love this is unheard of. People are beginning to talk." Mithian stated as she paced around Arthur's desk. He felt like the helpless prey of some powerful animal, but he was trapped, he could not give her what she wanted and he could not send her away.

"Princess, I'm sure you are wondering... why... why I haven't offered marriage to you yet," Arthur stated, folding his hands in front of him.

"Not at all," Mithian said, strangely calm and collected. "Surely you do not think I am an idiot, Arthur. We have spent enough time together for you to know better."

Arthur frowned. How much did she know?

Mithian was silent as she completed her circle and came to stand in front of Arthur. She had a strangely smug look on her face, and her eyes were harsh and accusing.

"I know you love the servant girl, Guinevere... or Gwen as she is fondly called."

Arthur felt the heat rush to his face and he could not meet her gaze. Guilt coursed through him, he had not meant to string Mithian along. He had every intention of marrying her, for the good of the kingdom, but every time he had started to ask, thoughts of Guinevere held him back.

"I am sorry..." Arthur began. "I did not invite you here under false pretenses. I had every intention of marrying you, Mithian. My heart, however, will not allow it."

Mithian studied him. "I believe you," she stated. "But if I were to leave and go home. Would you then marry the servant girl?"

"Don't call her that," Arthur stated, not harshly.

"Forgive me," Mithian stated, though her smile grew a little more. "Would you marry Guinevere?"

Arthur opened his mouth to answer and then it snapped shut again.

"The answer is no. Your father would never allow you, not to mention you would be turning down the opportunity for a strong alliance. So what are you to do, Arthur Pendragon? How can you choose between the duty to your kingdom, and the duty to your heart?"

Arthur leaned back in his chair, staring at the princess. "I don't know," he finally admitted.

Mithian smiled. "Well that is where my proposition comes in," she stated. "Marry me."

"Mithian... I..." Arthur protested.

"Not for real, Arthur, a fake marriage. A cover marriage. One that will allow you to marry whomever you may choose, in secret."

Arthur frowned deeply. "What?" he asked.

"If Guinevere is willing of course," Mithian added.

Arthur shook his head. "I couldn't do that, I couldn't lie to my father, not about the woman I loved."

Mithian rolled her eyes. "Stop being so _**noble**_ Arthur! This is Guinevere we are talking about, she loves you and you love her, why shouldn't you be together."

Arthur's frown continued. "Why would you do this for me?" he asked.

Mithian for the first time looked vulnerable. "You are not the only one who has fallen in love with a commoner. The man I love is every bit as special as you, but because of his title I would never be allowed to marry him. How is that fair?" she asked.

"So you would marry him... secretly?" Arthur asked. "And he is agreeable?"

"It was his idea!" Mithian exclaimed. "Well... I think he was joking, but it was a good idea nonetheless."

She could see the wheels in his head turning. Could this actually work?

"Give me time to think on it," he finally said. "And to talk to Guinevere."

Mithian smiled brightly. "Of course."

As she walked to the doorway, Arthur could see she was lighter on her feet than when she had entered, and the bright smile stayed plastered across her face. What man could make Princess Mithian smile like that.

"Princess..." Arthur called. Mithian turned, one hand on the door handle. "Who is he?"

Mithian tried to hold back her smile, but giggled instead. "His name is Merlin... I think you have met."

 **AN: Let me know your thoughts and opinions.**

 **God bless!**


End file.
